Aniversario
by Kate Acy
Summary: Ni palabras tiernas, ni romanticismo barato, una relación que distaba mucho de serlo y lo malos que son para elegir regalos. HijiKagu.


**Disclaimer:** Gintama y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi

 **Nota de la autora** : Este es mi primer fic de mi pareja favorita de Gintama, y estoy muy nerviosa, es bienvenido cualquier comentario constructivo.

Desde ya muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

Que Hijikata era un versado experto y conocedor en temas del amor era mentira, ni en sus conversaciones con su Comandante le caían como fichas como ser más elocuente en esos temas, pero vamos que a veces las ideas le surgían en el momento y siempre se las ingeniaba para las fechas importantes. Sobretodo saliendo con la China de la Yorozuya, que era todo un elemento.

Ese día en particular comenzó con una mañana agitada de trabajos y lluvias de consejos que no pidió sobre regalos para chicas. Que poca fe le tenían al pobre, ya hasta parecía que le hacían a propósito todos los años. No era como si no pudiera saber que le gustaba a la Yato, igual fijo que lo hacían para avergonzarlo.

Preguntarse a estas alturas si Kagura se habría acordado de su aniversario sería perder el tiempo. Mismo tiempo que perdía en esa tienda de ropa interior en busca de unas braguitas amarillas, ¿Que por qué amarillas? Buena pregunta, que él no estaba dispuesto a contestar si se lo preguntaban. Que incómodo se sentía ahí, entre bragas de colores y una horda de mujeres atentas a sus movimientos. Que si, que no era precisamente normal que un oficial de policía estuviera en ese tipo de lugar comprando ropa interior, y de mujer (Pues si lo pensaba así le entraba penita y todo), pero eso era lo de menos. Hijikata no era un hombre detallista, tampoco expresivo en lo que de sentimientos se refiere y menos que menos romántico. Pero vamos, al menos le ponía un poco de esmero a la relación idílica que llevaba con la Yato. Que ya podría hacer lo mismo en lugar de criticarlo todo el tiempo.

—¿Va a llevar esas? —la pregunta lo tomo desprevenido y las braguitas color patito que había agarrado se le cayeron de las manos. Que maleducada la señora, hablarle mientras se imaginaba la reacción de felicidad (dudoso hasta para él) de la China ante su regalo, menos mal que sabía mantenerse estoico antes situaciones como esa.

—Si —musito por lo bajo, un poquito de vergüenza se podía ver, pero él ya estaba listo para negarlo completamente.

—Son muy lindas —claramente, sino no los habría elegido, que lo de Vice-Comandante demoníaco era un título no más, él era bueno para ese tipo de cosas también, aunque Kagura le dijera lo contrario.

—También uno negro —eso por si las dudas, que él siempre iba preparado por si surgía alguna discrepancia con tan lindo color, y ya le había tocado pasar con otros regalos.

Hasta ese momento no se había percatado que solo mujeres mayores se encontraban en ese lugar, pues él tenía la idea de que esas tiendas eran frecuentadas más por jóvenes que otra cosa. Y no había sido otro sino Sougo quien le había recomendado ese lugar en especial para evitarle (según él) mayor vergüenza, que crédulo.

* * *

Cuatro años de relación y a los ojos de todos Kagura seguía sin llevarse bien con el Vice-Comandante, igual a lo mejor sus peleas tenían subtítulos explicativos que se traducían en poemas de amor que solo ellos podían ver, a saber, en el mundo de Gintama todo era válido.

Shinpachi ignoraban como había florecido, por decirlo de alguna manera, el amor, o lo que fuese que sea eso que los llevo a justarse, tampoco le importaba.

—¿Qué te parece? —Kagura lo miro expectante, en busca de una aprobación que, desde luego, no iba llegar.

—¿No te parece mucho? — _exageradamente mucho_ , pero shinpachi no se lo iba a decir por una cuestión de integridad. A saber que se le pasaba por la cabeza a Kagura para comprar tremenda aberración.

—A mí no me gusta —aclaro —A Toshi le gusta este tipo de aberraciones.

Que simpática su amiga.

El hecho de gastar plata en un regalo que hasta para ella era espantoso mostraba una faceta que Shinpachi desconocía. El menor de los Shimura no dudaba que fuera feliz con Hijikata, se notaba a lenguas que se querían (no se notaba igual eh, pero por algo seguían juntos). Esa mañana se había levantado bien temprano y se había ido a visitarla en su casa, para recordarle que, desde luego, mañana era su aniversario. Algo que Kagura no lo necesitaba, no porque lo recordara, sino por la actitud melosa (que se traduce en una minúscula sonrisa tembleque de parte de Hijikata al mirarla) que Kagura ya se daba cuenta que se acercaba un día importante.

Lo único preocupante era que el Vice-Comandante se mataba en elegir un lindo (dentro de lo que entiende con lindo) regalo de aniversario. De cierta manera esos pequeños detalles que normalmente Toshiro suele llevar a la exageración son los que la hacen sentir un poquito feliz, claro que no se lo va a decir, porque Kagura es Kagura y probablemente muera aparentando.

—Prepare algo de comida, es importante que la mini-Kagura coma algo.

Ah sí, también estaba el hecho de que estaba embarazada, y también el otro hecho que Hijikata aún no lo sabía. En su defensa no había encontrado el momento adecuado.

—Es un él Shinpachi —corrigió con desgano.

* * *

Tres minutos para las doce, un silencio sepulcral y la vista de un cielo estrellado que disfrutaban sentados sobre el piso de madera en el jardín de su casa.

Que imposible le era despegar su mirada de la Yato, con lo linda que era con sólo una remera (negra y con el dibujo de una mayonesa) de él cubriéndole los pechos y media nalgas, no podía culparse, y ahora que se fijaba bien, estaba un poquito hinchadita.

Las treinta comidas del día, pensó para sus adentros.

—Shinpachi vino hoy—comentó mirándolo fijamente, y sonrió al ver a Hijikata desviar rápidamente la mirada —Estás muy callado

Y un pelín nervioso, con lo difícil que era para él mostrar sus sentimientos. Que él no era su comandante como para mostrarse tan romántico. Igual un poco daría por cambiar eso, desde una charla con el padre de Kagura hasta con el propio Gintoki, bueno igual a tanto no llegaba. Pero vamos que ya faltaba diez segundos y no era la primera vez que debía decirlo. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era un puberto de quince años.

—Feliz aniversario —pronuncio bajito, que Kagura y por poco no logra escucharlo.

—Oye —la Yato se inclinó hacia delante y posición sus labios sobre el Vice-Comandante, se mantuvo un buen rato así hasta que Hijikata la atrajo más hacia él. Como le gustaba morder el labio inferior de la Yato y el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas.

—Espera —que manera de arruinar el momento era ese —Toma.

Hijikata le extendió una bolsita rosada y hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta del ardor en sus mejillas.

Kagura abrió la bolsita y miro en su interior. En seguida notó la penetrante mirada sobre ella.

—Es bonito — _y para vieja_ , quiso especificar, pero ni ella era tan mala. Tal vez en alguna que otra discusión se lo haría saber, pero no ahora, ahora estaban bien.

—Qué bueno —comento, esta vez viéndola ansioso, como esperando algo más. Una mirada fría lejos de parecer románica en una situación como esa, pero como era Kagura su pareja ella notaba el nerviosismo en sus ojos.

—Tu regalo está en la pieza —y como quien no quiere la cosa le soltó la noticia.

Esa noche y por primera vez, Hijikata se había mostrado más meloso, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que dejo estupefacta a la Yato.

* * *

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y haber leído. Si te gusto no olvides dejar un comentario, estaré subiendo más historias de esta y otras parejas de Gintama.**


End file.
